Suspicion
by jess.stretch
Summary: A record of emails sent in the Jeffersonian during one morning.


**Hello again! This is a plot-bunny that just would not get out of my head. Hope you enjoy it, and please, please review! Also, the names are mant to be email addresses, but the site wouldn't let me load them with the whole hotmail bit in there. So you'll just have to imagine it. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

From: flirtyelf**

To: bones

Subject: Morning, Sweetie!

Hi there, Bren. Just dropping you a line to say hi, and make sure you're doing all right cooped up in that office by yourself. I didn't see you come in this morning, and then the door was closed, blinds drawn, and no sounds coming forth.

I'm assuming you're typing up a chapter of your novel, and probably don't want to be disturbed, but hey, that's my job as your best friend, Sweetie.

E-mail me back so I know you're fine.

Love, Ange

**From: bones**

**To: flirtyelf**

**Subject: I'm fine.**

Thanks, Ange. But I'm fine. Really. Just needed some time by myself to write more of my book. My editor is really pressuring me to finish it.

Brennan.

**From: flirtyelf **

**To: bugman; ionosphereIQ**

**Subject: Curiouser and curiouser…**

Hey, boys,

Do you think Bren would lie to me? Or do you think she really is working on her novel? Because there are no lights on in her office…

**From: bugman**

**To: flirtyelf**

**Subject: Technology**

I hate to be the one to inform you of this, baby, but you don't need to have the lights on to read a computer screen. Maybe she's trying to immerse herself in the book or something. Why does it matter?

**From:** **flirtyelf**

**To: bugman**

**Subject: Thanks, Einstein **

Yeah, but you need the lights on to see the keyboard. Plus, I had my ear pressed to the door for atleast half an hour, and I heard no typing.

**From:** **ionosphereIQ**

**To: flirtyelf**

**Subject: Sleeping? **

Maybe she's sleeping, and doesn't want you to know that she didn't go home last night? Why don't you ask Agent Booth? And why do you want to know?

**From: flirtyelf**

**To: FBeyecandy**

**Subject: Brennan? **

Hey, Boothy, you haven't heard from your favourite forensic anthropologist today, have you?

Because she tells me she's in her office, but I'm not so sure. There are no lights, no sounds, no nothing. Just a mysterious email. Let me know. Thanks, Ange.

**From:** **FBeyecandy**

**To: flirtyelf**

**Subject: Bones **

No, I don't know where Bones is. Last I heard she was going to the lab today like always. Why do you want to know? She's probably just writing her book. God knows she never lets anyone see that before it's published.

**From:** **flirtyelf**

**To: FBeyecandy; bugman; ionosphereIQ**

**Subject: Why I want to know. **

I want to know because it is my job as Social Butterfly of this lab to know what everyone is doing. Especially Bren, because when I don't know where she is, she tends to be in dangerous situations. Hmm, maybe I should just barge in there…

**From: FBeyecandy**

**To: flirtyelf**

**Subject: No barging. **

I don't think she would be appreciative of that. And then I would have to deal with a snarly Bones all day. Why don't you just wait until she comes out on her own?

**From: flirtyelf**

**To: FBeyecandy**

**Subject: Forever! **

We both know Bren could be in there all day. Speaking of all day, why would you have to deal with her all day? You're not even here…unless we have a case?

Ooh, yes, that's a good idea, bring a case, and then you will have to go into her office and get her. Please, Booth? Do it for me?

**From: FBeyecandy**

**To: flirtyelf**

**Subject: no case. **

Sorry, Ange, no cases in sight today. You'll have to wait until she comes out on her own. And I'll have to deal with a snarly Bones because she will email me all about it. She never leaves me alone.

**From:** **flirtyelf**

**To: bugman; ionosphereIQ; FBeyecandy**

**Subject: Oh My God! **

You guys will not believe this. I was just strolling past Bren's office, and I heard giggles! Giggles! Bren doesn't giggle! Plus, then I heard some manly chuckles. She doesn't do manly chuckles either.

So there are two explanations.

A female and male have broken into Bren's office ad are currently "christening" her couch. This seems unlikely, because I don't know anyone who would be game enough to sneak into Bren's office. Unless they are unaware of the fact she would kill them. Bren is in there with a man, and "christening" her couch. 

I don't know whether to be disgusted or excited! Before Sully came along, she never even showed affection to any man in the lab.

I definitely have to barge in there now. I must see who it is. Or maybe I'll set up watch outside her door. Zack, Jack, you guys wanna join me?

**From: FBeyecandy**

**To:** **bones**

**Subject: Crap. **

She's onto us. You'll have to do a toilet run or something, throw her off our trail. Otherwise we'll be in here forever.

**From: bones**

**To:** **FBeyecandy**

**Subject: Illogical. **

Why on earth did you just email me, when I'm right here? And what's so bad about being in here forever:)

* * *

**Well? You like? Review please! I know I have promised another chapter of Cure, but I only got 4 reviews so far, and was a little discouraged, so decided to post this instead and wait another day to do Cure. Review and reassure me that you don't hate my work! Jess xo**


End file.
